


With the tail between his legs

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: October 31st [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Double Drabble, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Godric's Hollow, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Jilytober 2019, Missing Scene, October 31st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: {They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black— haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist…A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did no hear.}[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows]





	With the tail between his legs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Con la coda tra le gambe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531089) by Isidar Mithrim. 

He waved his wand up and down, his heart warmed by Harry’s laughs and his joyful attempts to catch the puffs of colored smoke with his little, chubby, adorable hands.

James smiled softly when Lily entered the room, her red hair falling on her shoulder, clean and perfumed.

“Ready to put the toddler to bed, Harry?” she asked with a grin.

James chuckled, amused, and scooped up his beautiful, incredible fifteen months old son, handing him to Lily.

He threw his wands down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning.

When Onyx jumped on the pillow beside him James caressed the white spot on its belly, the one where Sirius had once drew a smiling face to amuse Harry – it’d been him the one to laugh out louder.

Suddenly, the cat raised his head alerted, and a moment later the door burst open.

* * *

He was the first to sense the danger, and when the man with snake features entered the house, instinct kicked it.

He fled from the door nobody had bothered to close, answering to a single demand: _survival_.

He fled with its tail between his legs, alone – for the first time, it’d been the rat to end the cat.


End file.
